dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crimson VS
How does Crimson VS work? Is it like the Yugioh videogames? :I'm not sure how it's handled in G.U., and as for the game itself I've been too lazy to read the online rule booklet. Since the G.U. games themselves are really, really newbie-friendly I'm just waiting for Vol. 2 to learn how to play. I'll probably have a full article here in like a month... - Kuukai2 19:27, 28 August 2006 (UTC) ::Is it *possible* to play Crimson VS in vol. 1? I'm about halfway through it, and I still can't do anything with it... :( --Rintaun 20:06, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :::No, it starts up in volume 2 - Kuukai2 20:50, 10 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Someone want to writeup something on how to play the game? I'm quite interested in this aspect of the game. --Phoenix 16:31, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :::::I'm sloooowwwwwly doing it, though it's a very simple game, almost all the complicated parts exist soley in card descriptions... - Kuukai2 19:11, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::My friends and I want to try playing Crimson VS against each other, so maybe you could translate the card effects? No hurry, though. ~ Ichida :::::::We'll get English versions of the rule soon enough when Reminisce is released. --CRtwenty 05:58, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Assault Trinities Just wondering if what are called "wing cards" in the description should be changed to Assault cards, as that is the official name in vol. 2. Valkrys 02:33, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :yes, they should. --CRtwenty 03:17, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Card List? Is there a list of the cards as they appear in Crimson VS? (Not GU Card Battle) Or am I just stupid for not being able to find it? --Rpg 04:25, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :Well, since the cards were renumbered from Crimson VS, no, not here. Though, I do remember Crimson VS had one extra card. It was a Shino card, but I forget what it was called. Kulaguy 04:39, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Doesn't this game sorta breaks the 4th wall? Kite X GU vol 3 added a whole bunch of new cards, so it really might be worth making a full list. Don't look at me though, I'm still trying to get them all...not that I pay much attention to the minigame. --Rpg 20:37, 17 September 2007 (UTC) GU vol 3 added a whole bunch of new cards, so it really might be worth making a full list. Don't look at me though, I'm still trying to get them all...not that I pay much attention to the minigame. --Rpg 20:37, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :It isn't hard at all. You make a good deck, then you play the main game. Then one day you go back to the desktop and find you have results for 500-1000+ games and get a load of cards. That said, I already wrote down a list of cards, effects and combos on my notebook, and have nearly half of them on the Wiki as of now. Jeez, the CVS tables I wrote up almost looks like something out of Teru Mikami's Death Note...--OtakuD50 09:29, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::Would be funnier if you only wrote like 20 a day, though. - Kuukai2 17:20, 6 October 2007 (UTC) CrimsonVS Simulator Not intending to spam or anything, but is it possible to add an external link leading to our CrimsonVS sim? We're possibly the only site on the interwebs that supports one: http://www.twi-brigade.com/index.php?page=topcvs - Quicksolver 11:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ...Anyone? ;_; - Quicksolver 15:32, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :All I see are what appear to be rankings.--OtakuD50 18:55, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll try to do some covert opps. --Falcon At 02:01, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Domo. ^^;;; -- Quicksolver 08:27, April 16, 2010 (UTC) It's hard to figure out at first, but once you get going, it's alot the same as crimson VS, but with the distinction of being a true online game. It's text based, so there are a few differences and there are only a few cards compared to the original. To actually play, you must first register, then post some in the forums to build up GP which you use to perchase cards. Once you have enough, you can construct a pretty tough hand. The games aren't automatic like the original, but require you to challenge your opponents. It's pretty fun, though I may be biased, seeing as I am currently unbeaten. The only bad thing is a lack of a straight forward FAQ to explain how to figure things out. I recommend it (and the prices in the Dol Dona card market are super low now! get them while they're hot!) It's non profit and there are no ads. I, for one, support it's advent to the page.--Falcon At 01:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :I disagree, though I obviously have nothing against keeping the link here on the discussion page.--OtakuD50 03:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::What? I get cards by posting? Seriously? How about I get cards for playing well and beating other players, like a real card game. I see no reason to not put the link SOMEWHERE, like in some sort of fangame section, (Though god knows I don't want to see a fucking fangame section. Oh my god, do we have one?) but it probably doesn't need to be on the main page of CrimsonVS. It just makes it seem less professional. --cruncher3019 03:10, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Personally, I try to keep fan projects off of pages as much as possible because they are usually not very well-made and may expire some time in the future. AFAIK, I haven't seen anything fan-made worth being put on the Wiki. Kulaguy 06:14, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Just going to correct something here if you'll permit me: 1 - No posting is required whatsoever for the game, going by the prices at the market right now. You get a free 200 gold points upon registration. No gold points are earned from posting until you post over a thousand posts, which couldn't happen in a single day (unless spam was involved). You DO get gold points for winning at CVS though. 2 - This is why you don't need to post in order to play the game, only to register. Falcon At won 8 times in a row now (either through matches he initiated, or through ones made against him during his absence) and never lost, so going by his win:lose ratio, he's going to stay at the very top for a loooong time. 3 - Beyond challenging othes/waiting for others to challenge you, gameplay is fully automated, with a few tiny differences from the original (who gets to go first, and number of cards implemented). - Quicksolver 07:24, April 17, 2010 (UTC)